Judging Books by Their Covers
by Adden
Summary: She will soon discover her families secret's. How her family helped with the rise and fall of the Dark Lord and all those dark, hidden unsaid nothings hiding just beneath the surface. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Lunch with the Malfoys

"Now, Genevieve dear, be still for just one more second," her mother coaxed, pulling Genevieve's long frizzy black hair with a thick brush. The girl sitting at her mother's vanity had a sharp look of contempt as her mother pulled and pulled on her hair with that _devil brush_.

"You have my hair, you know," her mother stated with a meek smile. Her mother always seemed meek now a days. "As thick as horse hair, but don't worry, it gets easier to manage the older you get."

"I wish I was older already," Genevieve sighed, wincing as her mother began to twist the long black mop into a ponytail, "Ouch! _Momma_!"

"I know, I know." Her mother looked at her daughter's reflection apologetically before finally putting the finishing touch, a thick navy blue bow at the base of her hair. "Nervous?" her mother questioned excitedly, a kind smile stretching across her lips.

"Maybe a little," Genevieve offered a small smile in return, "I guess I'm more nervous about which house I'll be sorted into... Canopus is in Gryffindor and Berlioz is in Slytherin."

House pride was very important to Genevieve's father, Ervan Shield Flick, who had been a Ravenclaw back in his day when he had attended Hogwarts. Sophia, Genevieve's mother, had been sorted into Ravenclaw as well. The man was furious, more so at Canopus than at Berlioz, for being sorted into a house full of, "S_econd rate wizards, show offs. Ridiculous how courage and bravery are mounted as things to be proud of instead of intelligence, wit, and creativity. Shame on you Canopus." _Yes, that had been a particularly awful day. Genevieve always felt terrible for all the harsh words that Canopus suffered from their father. Canopus was a Flick, however, and Flicks were strong, durable people, so her father claimed. She was still worried for her brother. Her father's discipline could be quite the toll, and she saw first-hand when Canopus snapped back at Ervan, or did something to purposefully displease him what her father was capable of.

"You look _darling_," her mother whispered, the biggest smile spreading across her lips. Genevieve hated it when people played with her hair, but she would only let her mother have permission to it, since it appeared she was so fond of it. Genevieve's mother was really the only person she felt exceptionally close to in their family. She did have Canopus and Berlioz to watch out after her, but they were her big brothers. She doubted they enjoyed spending time with her; they had different interests after all.

Berlioz was infatuated with potions and was always absorbed in his books. Genevieve would often find the middle child of the family locked away in his bedroom, absorbed in one of his text books.

Canopus loved Quidditch and strove to join his house's Quidditch team last year. However, he seemed downtrodden ever since that Harry Potter bloke managed to acquire the Seeker position... and only in his first year! Oh yes, Canopus was devastated. But this was a brand new school year and Canopus was eager to go to the try-outs for this term. Aside from being engulfed in sports, he seemed to have a peculiar knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He did always have an "Outstanding" on all his marks for that class.

Genevieve's pleasures, however, remained simple. The girl had an aptitude for Herbology, much to her mother's delight. Her mother's side of the family, the Gills, always had a fascination with Herbology. The family's estate, which belonged to Genevieve's uncle Artemis, was covered from head to toe in luxurious and exotic plants of all types, some imports and others grown in the wonderful damp weather that England was known for. It was her favorite place to go, because she never truly felt alone when she was at her uncle's house. The plants kept her company. She figured they had more of a heart than most humans.

"I was nervous on my first day," Sophia confessed, putting her hands on her knees as she took a seat in front of the vanity next to Genevieve. "But then again, I didn't know I would be making life-long friends either. I was on the train to Hogwarts, I just got done saying goodbye to my parents and was just as sad as could be. But just as I thought the train ride would be bleak I met a very special person."

Intrigued by her mother's story Genevieve inquired, "Who was this person?"

Her mother paused for a moment, for effect, naturally. "Her name was Marietta, my pixie." Her mother chuckled softly, "I called her _my pixie_ because she was incredibly short when I first met her and she didn't seem to get much taller, especially after third year, she just stayed the same height. With big brown eyes, willowy lashes and a fitting pixie-cut."

"She sounds fun, how come I haven't met her?"

"Well, sweetheart, friends come and go," Sophia explained, seeming a little awkward at trying to explain all of this. "But she was my absolute _best_ friend throughout my years at Hogwarts."

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"_Listen to you_, Ms. Journalist of the Daily Profit," her mother smirked and nudged her daughter playfully away from the vanity. "Now go get your shoes." Her mother clapped her on the bottom, making Genevieve almost leap out of her jumper in surprise. "We'll be late for our lunch with the Malfoys."

The youngest Flick child hated traveling by fireplace. As she and her mother were the last to step out of the Malfoys' grand marble fireplace Genevieve took a moment to observe Malfoy Manor in all of its _supposed _glory. It looked gloomy and sparse in comparison to their own house, which was cozy and had comfortable furniture everywhere. Her mother kept her close, her father and two brothers were led up some stairs by a rather clumsy house elf. The house-elf, Dobby, from what Genevieve could examine, had bruises and marks along his stick-like arms and legs and seemed very peculiar and fidgety. None of their house-elves were this clumsy and pathetic looking.

Genevieve didn't mind the Malfoys terribly. They were among the few wizarding families that she and her siblings had been raised with. She knew the Malfoy's only son as well as her own brothers, regrettably.

The house elf led them down a dimly lit corridor, which had pictures and portraits of past Malfoys hanging on either wall. It wasn't long before the elf led them to the parlor. Lucius Malfoy seemed to be talking to two other men, while enjoying a glass that had dark red liquid inside of it; while Narcissa seemed overly enthused at the sight of the newly arrived guests.

"Sophia and Ervan!" Narcissa Malfoy clapped her hands together pleasantly, reaching out to give Genevieve's mother a brisk hug. "You both look well, and I hear this will be _somebodies _first year at school." The woman's icy blue gaze landed on Genevieve, who worked extra hard at swallowing a lump that had stuck itself in her throat. Narcissa Malfoy was a gorgeous woman, somebody that her own mother adored and flocked to. Narcissa looked vibrant and chipper in a rather voluptuous green dress suit that clung to her curves. She was a fashion icon in comparison to her own mother, who's style was sleek but plain. Sophia did pale in comparison to Narcissa with her own grey and blue dress robes.

Canopus and Berlioz both scattered as soon as their father went and shook hands with Mr. Malfoy. From what the youngest examined all the men ever talked about was politics and how _depressing _the Ministry was.

When Genevieve managed to wriggle herself out of her mother's grip while she greeted Narcissa, she noticed Bolinda Crabbe and Victoria Goyle, mothers to Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, were sitting in the parlor at opposing chairs holding their cups of teas on their laps.

"Sophia, it's about time you got here, dear."

"Yes, Bolinda was determined to start the gossip without you," Victoria quipped and she pulled her cup of tea toward her lips.

"Nonsense, Victoria." Bolinda turned to her companion, seeming rather offended.

Sophia smiled gently at the two women, accepting a tall glass of wine handed to her by Narcissa. "Well, let's hear it then."

While lunch was being prepared, Genevieve stood in the parlor awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with herself. She was about to sit down by her mother's chair, when Narcissa suddenly quipped in her direction, "Dear! Draco and the other boys are in his room, I am sure they wouldn't mind you tagging along."

_Yes they would._ But she wasn't about to address this information to Mrs. Malfoy. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." She turned tail out of the parlor and began to make her way toward Draco's room. She knew she was just Berlioz's kid sister to them. She wasn't a fellow playmate. Every time this happened they would pretend to play hide and seek, have her hide some place, and _forget _to go find her. Hiding someplace, left to her own devices, was certainly better than being stuck in a room with the lot of them. She didn't mind Berlioz, he was her brother after all, but she often got the vibe that he was ashamed or embarrassed whenever his friends and her were within a close proximity to one another. Berlioz was always the odd-man-out in his group of friends. Crabbe and Goyle weren't smart or clever; they went along willingly with whatever Malfoy chose to do. Berlioz was smart for his age, and extremely clever, the only reason he and Malfoy never butted heads was because Berlioz valued his friendship with the Malfoy boy too much. They were his only friends, the lot of them, and friendship was a luxury when your father was as strict as theirs.

She held up her fist, about to give Draco's bedroom door a tap before she heard a "_Psssttt_, Genna!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Canopus peeking behind the corner, waving her over. She happily obliged and walked toward him. "What?"

"Let's be honest with one another," Canopus knelt on one knee in front of her and teasingly ruffled her bangs, "did you _really _want to socialize yourself with that lot?"

"Not particularly." Genevieve shook her head, thankful for her older brother's kindness.

"Then I say you and me take a tour of the gardens." He stood up, offering his hand to his sister, which she gladly took.

The inside of Malfoy Manor was nothing to sneeze at, but the gardens were gorgeous, in Genevieve's opinion. Canopus knew his younger sister was bound to appreciate the garden's beauty in comparison to Malfoy's company. As it turned out, she did, very much.

"I don't know why I've never seen these garden's before," she stated in amazement, admiring the tall green hedges and the beautiful planted flowers beneath them.

"Maybe it was because you were too busy _pretending _to play hide and seek?" Canopus guessed, giving her a small smirk.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Genevieve asked, seeming quite perturbed.

"Well, it seemed you were having so much fun, pretending by yourself that is."

"How did you come to find these gardens? As many times as we've been here I didn't even think to come and look outside." But she wished she had. She could imagine the days where she spent time hiding in a nook sobbing, she could have spent them out in the beautiful garden's of Malfoy Manor.

"Perhaps you should learn to think outside the box?" Canopus offered, shaking his sister's hand playfully. "Excited about Hogwarts?"

"Not really." Genevieve shook her head, feeling more comfortable presenting her dilemma to her brother instead of her mother. She loved her mother, but Genevieve always feared her true thoughts and feelings would disappoint her. "Father has been _so_ firm with you, and I think it is _just_ because you're in Gryffindor. What if _I'm _in Gryffindor?"

"Something tells me you could be sorted into Hufflepuff and Dad would still treat you fairly well." Canopus looked down at his sister, giving her an encouraging smirk. "I'm the oldest, so he has to be a little course with me now and again."

"I think there is a fair line between being firm and being abusive... I admire you for taking it, his _discipline_ that is, the way you do, Canopus." Genevieve leaned her head against her brother's arm. "I don't know what it is like, but I wish Father would be firm with me once in a while, maybe to give your spirit a break."

"That's why I put up with it so willingly." Canopus looked down at his sister adoringly. "I don't want you or Berlioz to know his wrath like I do."

"Thank you." But really she wanted to say more. She never fully recognized Canopus' self-sacrifice like she did just now. She felt silly, thanking him like this. Almost as if he was helping her with some mundane task, like tying her shoe laces. He accepted her thanks just as plainly, which astounded her even more.

"You're welcome."

_Pop_. Dobby, the house-elf from before appeared in front of them, clasping his hands together. "Dobby wishes to inform Mister Canopus and Miss Genevieve that lunch is served."

"Thank you, Dobby," Canopus offered the house-elf a small smile before turning around to tug Genevieve back toward the manor. Dobby, all the while followed them, being abnormally quiet. From what Genevieve always remember, Dobby liked to ramble about his chores, something he enjoyed doing when he wasn't be beaten by Lucius. Genevieve pitied the house-elf. Their house-elves were never treated with such malice and hostility. Or at least, not that she was aware of.

When they did walk into the dining room at last, they were the last ones to arrive. Narcissa gave the both of them weary glances before she continued to enjoy her soup.

"Where did the two of you run off to?" Sophia questioned as Canopus pulled out Genevieve's chair, and, once she sat down, scooted her seat in. Her older brother was nothing if not a gentleman.

"Canopus took me to see the gardens outside of the manor," Genevieve explained and cleared her throat before she took her soup spoon. "You have beautiful gardens, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Narcissa looked up from her bowl. "Your mother tells me you have an inspiring fondness for Herbology." At this bit of news the lot of the table snickered, even her own father thought this piece of news was amusing! The only ones who didn't laugh, snicker or make some snide comment were Sophia, Canopus, and Berlioz. Sophia bit her tongue of whatever she had felt the urge to say. Knowing her mother as well as she did, Sophia would have probably given a retort of some kind, in a very soft-spoken tone, _Yes, well Herbology is quite a delightful subject. Quite delightful!_ Canopus was just seething, while Berlioz picked and prodded at his food in silence.

"I have to say, I'm sure there are plenty of _adequate _careers in the field of Herbology," Narcissa stated with a highly amused smirk on her face.

Genevieve looked a little downtrodden at this point. She never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. Her cheeks began to heat up as she quickly began to devour her soup.

"Yes, well I think it's brilliant," Canopus spoke up, causing Narcissa to stifle her laughter. "Herbs and plants might have to be one of the most reliable sources of knowledge there is. I think it's _fascinating _how a person can tell what certain plants do just by looking at them. Because they certainly look all the same to me."

"Knowledge is fine and dandy, _dear boy_," Narcissa spoke to Canopus as if she were speaking to a wounded animal, "the point I'm making is there isn't an outstanding career for somebody who only likes Herbology. You don't see herbologists running the Ministry of Magic."

"But at least she would be happy, and doing what she loved." Canopus's steely gray eyes narrowed at Narcissa. "Because _honestly_, what's the point in doing anything at all if you don't _love _it?"

"That's enough, Canopus," Ervan spoke up, his dark eyes narrowing on the head of his eldest son.

"Nothing is worth doing if you don't have passion for it, and Genevieve is nothing but passionate about Herbology-" Canopus would have continued, but was cut off by the loud clash of his father's hand colliding with the dinning room table. "That is _enough_, you will see me outside, _now_."

Canopus got up fearlessly and stared his father in the eye, continuing to stare until he passed him. Ervan threw his napkin down on his bowl, and got up after excusing himself.

Both her brother and father had been gone for a considerably long time. When they returned Sophia took one look at Canopus's bloody lip and had enough. She thanked the Malfoys for the lunch and then did her best to hurry her family out of Malfoy Manor. When they walked outside, a sleek black car was awaiting them, no doubt there to take the lot of them to Kings Cross Station. Genevieve, Berlioz and Canopus got into the car first, Sophia and Ervan followed.

"A _fine_ mess you created, Canopus. _Thank you,_ for yet again _spoiling, _another delightful afternoon with the Malfoys."

"Don't mention it," Canopus snapped back, taking a handkerchief from his mother to place over his bleeding lip.

Ervan's stare was harsh and the look on his face was so contorted with anger that Genevieve couldn't look at her father's face for the entire ride to the station. When they did arrive at the station the chauffeur opened the door to the back of the car, helping Sophia and Genvieve out of their seats and went to get the group's luggage out of the trunk. The trunk of the vehicle was enchanted, how else would you be able to fit three trunks, two owl cages in varying size and a cat carrier in there comfortably? _Not easily, mind you, not easily. _ Their belongings were all loaded onto luggage carts, and without a word Ervan and Sophia led their three children into the station. Getting onto the platform wasn't too difficult for Genevieve, especially since her mother had been there to help guide her.

The platform was bustling with young witches and wizards with their own families. Genevieve saw the Crabbes, Goyles and many other pure blood families that were shipping their children off. "Mother," Genevieve wrapped a hand around one of the straps to her jumper, clutching it as if it were her lifeline, "I don't think I can do this." The strange new people, the train, the rushed atmosphere, it was something Genevieve had never experienced before, and she was panicking. She grabbed onto her mother's sleeve with her other hand, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The sudden thought of leaving her mother entirely alone with their father terrified her. She had always been there to keep her mother company while Canopus and Berlioz went to school, now who would their mother turn to? Who would she have afternoon tea with? Whose hair would she brush endearingly? She latched onto her mother's waist suddenly, nearly making Sophia stumble.

"Darling, there there, it's alright." Sophia knelt down and cupped her daughter's cheeks.

"She's going to be late for the train, _Sophia_," Ervan snapped, looking at his wife down his pointed nose.

"Ervan, _please_, she's shaking..."

"_Fine_!" Loud and violent outbursts were Ervan's specialty. He kicked his daughter's trunk, making the cat carrier tip over, the feline inside hissing furiously. "She _doesn't get_ _to go_ to Hogwarts then! How about that!" Ervan grabbed hold of the luggage cart and flipped it sideways. Once he had done a rather sufficient job at being the center of attention, Ervan left the platform, leaving his sons to pick up the mess he had made and his wife to comfort their daughter.

"Don't you mind him, look at me." Sophia turned her daughter's face so their matching green eyes locked. "I love you _so _much, and I will love you _no matter which_ house you get sorted into."

"Promise?" Genevieve sniffled.

"I promise." Sophia leaned forward, kissed her daughter's nose and instinctively began to fix her hair and jumper.

"Now, Canopus, you need to look after both Berlioz and Genevieve, alright?" She pulled her eldest son close to her and kissed his temple, running her fingertips through his hair to make sure he was presentable. "Keep them safe, and try to be patient with both of them."

Canopus nodded and leaned his head closer to his mother to allow her to groom him more easily. "Yes, Mother."

"Berlioz, stay out of trouble, and be good for your brother." as Sophia groomed and kissed her second son, he pulled away, seeming miserable when she groomed him. "All right, all right! Enough with the kissing and stuff!"

"Alright, off you go-Genna! _Don't _forget your cat!"

Stifling her sobs, Genevieve grabbed her cat carrier as her trunk and other luggage was loaded onto the train. She kept seeking out that one last hug and that one last kiss before she went, knowing her mother wouldn't refuse her _several_ last good bye hugs and kisses. Finally Canopus had to drag her onto the train before it took off without them. Pressing her face against the glass of the compartment, she waved sorrowfully at her mother as the train departed.

"It's alright Genna, we'll see her again on holiday," Canopus coaxed.

Her brother's coaxing helped. With some friendly pats and reassurances from Canopus she placed her head on her brother's lap and was lulled into a light sleep.

**Author's Note: A special thanks MasterSpy for giving some great and much needed advice!**

Alright, this is a little fanfiction inspired by a roleplay that has been going on for quite a long while with me and my friend Sophie. Not positive how long each update will take, because I have school and what not... but I will try to be kind and post news and deadlines on when an update should be due.

**SO. What do you think? Do you love it, hate it? Either way, comment! I would love to hear thoughts and opinions from fellow Harry Potter fans!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, plots & twists were created by me and my Canadian Sophie as well as the OCs. It's rated M for later chapters and blah blah, blah. I don't own the Harry Potter series. OO DE LALLY OO DE LALLY.**


	2. Being Sorted with New Friends

It was several hours later before Genevieve woke up from her nap. Her eyes fluttered open, blurry from the long sleep. She could see a fuzzy outline of Berlioz sitting across from her. His feet were propped up on the seat, a book resting against his knees as he propped his head up with an open palm.

"What are you reading?" Genevieve uttered groggily, sitting up in her seat next to Canopus.

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore." Berlioz flipped to the cover of the book for the title and name of the author. He looked over to his younger sister and smirked. "Reckon you would like this book, Genna."

"Suppose I would." She glanced at the cover of the book before Berlioz flipped back to the page where he left off. "Isn't it a bit early to be reading for classes, Berlioz?"

"Not particularly. My potions professor wanted me to do a bit of reading over the summer, and I left it till last minute," Berlioz replied lazily, flipping to another page. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Genevieve's curious gaze completely transfixed on his book. "It's a _particularly _good read. I especially enjoy the author's commentary on honking dandelions."

"Berlioz, can I have a look?" She got up from her seat and joined Berlioz, sitting beside his propped up feet.

"I don't know," Berlioz sounded hesitant, although Canopus could see the faint outlines of a smirk hiding behind the book. "It's _second year _reading material. Not to mention it is my professor's book. Not sure he would appreciate me giving it to my kid sister..."

"Please?" Genevieve whined, resting on her knees so she could peek over her brother's legs to look at the cream colored pages of the book now resting in his lap. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"My professor is a _very _strict man, though. I mean, if he were to find out, he would probably have me hanged," he paused for dramatic effect, watching his sister's face fall before he finished with, "by my thumbs."

"I promise I will be careful with the book, and I promise your professor won't find out." Genevieve nodded her head eagerly, her face brightening up when Berlioz finally handed the book over to her nonchalantly.

"Berlioz, you should be ashamed of yourself," Canopus chuckled softly, but tried hard to keep a firm expression.

"What?" Berlioz grinned. "She wants to read, after all. Who am I to deny her that one pleasure she strives for in life? _Not to mention_, she just so happens to retain information quicker than I do. Here, Genna, take some notes." Berlioz began to rummage through his messenger bag for a piece of parchment.

"Berlioz!" Canopus stared at his brother hard. "Don't use her like that! She's not your note taker!"

"I'm not using her, she enjoys it! Look!" Berlioz gestured with his hands to Genevieve, who was sitting cross legged, her nose deep in the book. She wasn't even paying attention to what was being said about her.

"See? Now listen," Berlioz instructed, cupping one of his hands against his ear.

"Berlioz..."

"Listen!"

Canopus sighed exasperatedly and leaned in his seat, cupping a hand over his ear. After a few moments he leaned back in his seat again, "I don't hear anything."

"Because _that _is the sound of a girl who is having the time of her life," Berlioz laughed, a cunning smirk spreading across his lips.

"Excuse me." a light knock came at the door. Without an answer, the door slid open and there stood a girl, about as tall as Berlioz.

Genevieve briefly looked up from her book to see who the newcomer was; she was a haunted beauty. The girl standing in the middle of the door frame had long, wavy platinum blond hair, wearing a blue jumper with a stripped turtleneck clinging to her skinny neck. The girl's eyes were huge, the color of rain, and when she pulled back her hair Genevieve could have sworn she was wearing radishes for earrings.

"We're about to pull in soon," she girl said in a very far away voice, sounding as light as mist.

"Thanks Looney," Berlioz quipped bitterly, standing up in his seat.

"Is this your sister, Berlioz?" the girl asked softly, gesturing in Genevieve's direction.

"Yeah, now buzz off," Berlioz stated harshly.

"Alright, it was a pleasure seeing you." the girl smiled dreamily and walked away, onto the next compartment to alert others that they were about to arrive at Hogsmeade Station.

"She was interesting." Genevieve placed her brother's book down briefly, hoping to get a further explanation. "Who was she?"

"Looney Lovegood," Berlioz stated with detest, pulling his school robes out of his bag. "She's nuts."

"She talked as though she knew you pretty well." Genevieve observed.

Berlioz gave his younger sister a look, not appreciating how observant she could be sometimes. "She wished she did, she's in most of my classes. We're both second years after all."

"I could briefly remember seeing the two of you go over potions homework together." Canopus placed a hand on his chin, striking a pose of deep thought, or so it looked. He gave a quirky crooked smile. "Don't be so hard on her, Berlioz. She's so nice to you."

"She's _odd_, Canopus, just drop it," Berlioz stated, almost angrily at his brother.

"Do you think she's odd, or does Malfoy think she's odd?" Canopus asked curiously. It was a fair question. One Berlioz did not dignify with an answer.

"I liked her earrings." Genevieve playfully pulled on her earlobes, laughing at her brother's disgusted reaction. In all fairness though, Genevieve really did like the girl's earrings.

After they all slipped into their school robes, as expected the train's speed began to decrease until it came to a complete stop. Prefects from different houses began to usher the students off the train. Genevieve grabbed onto Canopus's hand as she leaped off the train, landing on the petite station at Hogsmeade.

"Alright Genna." Canopus walked his sister to where a small group of first years were. He looked down at her. "I'll see you at the castle."

"You're leaving?" her big green eyes got even bigger as Canopus let go of her hand. "But I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry." Canopus knelt down beside her and guided her line of sight to a big burly man who was herding stray first years off the train. "That man's name is Hagrid, he's going to take all the first years to the castle. Just pay attention and stay with him. Me and Berlioz will see you there." Canopus stood up and patted his sister's head, leaving to go with the other third years, while Berlioz began to follow a pack of second years.

It was then Genevieve realized she was all alone, among this large group of first years. She knew nobody.

"Hi!" a loud, indiscriminately cheerful voice rang in her ear. She jumped a little, not really expecting to hear such a high pitched voice. Looking down, Genevieve was face to face with a mousy little boy. He was an inch or two shorter than her, with ruffled brown hair and welcoming brown eyes. "I'm Collin, Collin Creevey!" a bright flash suddenly blinded Genevieve, making her throw her hands against her face. "Oh! Sorry about that, yeah, the flash is really bright!"

"_Really_?" Genevieve sounded astonished, but her expression said otherwise, "I could not tell."

"Alright first years!" the large man bellowed. Genevieve knew no fear like she did right now. She stared up at the large man and side stepped behind Collin Creevey, who stood in place, seeming too excited to know any fear at all. "Follow me to the lakeside! We'll get you settled into your boats, and then we'll be off to the castle!"

As the group of first years began to follow the giant, Genevieve checked her robe for something. She had a feeling she was forgetting something now. But what was it—_bugger_. She stood still, un-moving as the rest of the first years past her, except for one. She was petite as well, just like Genevieve. She had a cute button nose, dancing green eyes, and freckles splotched across her cheeks and nose, with bright shoulder length red hair. "Excuse me," the girl cleared her throat, looking at Genevieve oddly. "Are you alright?"

"My book, my _brother's _book." Genevieve was patting down her robes furiously, checking every crevice thoroughly. "I've lost it, I've lost it! I must have left it on the train!"

"Well, it doesn't look like the train has left yet." The red-head gestured toward the train behind them. "Let's go look for it."

Genevieve nodded her head and followed the other girl back onto the train. Not even thinking of the consequences she would suffer if she strayed away from Hagrid's sight. While Genevieve tried to remember exactly which compartment her and her brothers sat in, she couldn't help but wonder why this girl was helping her. It was sad, Genevieve never really had any friends of her own. Many of the pure blood families her parents knew either had female children that were older than her, and therefore were disinterested in interaction, or children who couldn't complete full sentences yet. There were the occasional young girls she could interact with, but those gatherings were always so far and few between. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, very suspicious.

The girl looked at her oddly. "Well you needed help finding your book, and I don't mind helping."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Is this it?" the girl walked into a compartment, walking back out with the book in her hand.

Genevieve had never been so excited to see a book in her entire life. She snatched it from Ginny excitedly, pressing it hard against her chest, stroking the binding. "I..." Genevieve was lost for words once in her life. "You're quite a quality person, you know."

"Thank you, I think." The girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, looking as though she was just pleased she could help.

"My name is Genevieve Flick, what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ginny Weasley." the girl extended her hand.

Genevieve could feel her cheeks heat up as she took Ginny's hand, and shook it gently.

"We better get off the train before it leaves for London," Ginny explained, and began to lead the way back out onto the platform of the station. Genevieve, of course, followed closely.

"So, are you excited for Hogwarts?" Genevieve asked, finding herself asking the same question people kept asking her.

"I think I will be less nervous after I'm sorted," Ginny explained, beginning to go in the general direction she saw Hagrid walk in.

"I feel the same way!" it was a revelation, that somebody felt the same way she did, Genevieve thought. "Both my parents were sorted into Ravenclaw, but my two older brothers are sorted into Gryffinor and Slytherin," she explained.

"That's odd. Everybody in my family has been sorted into Gryffindor. Everybody. My Mum, Dad, and my six older brothers," Ginny explained, nodding her head as Genevieve's eyes got huge.

"You have _six _older brothers?" Briefly she thought of a scenario with two more copies of Canopus and Berlioz, cringing at the thought.

"It's not as bad as all that, though," Ginny reassured her with a smile. "They all love me, and they're not complete prats most of the time."

"Well that's good."

"There you two are!" Hagrid came rushing up the path, looking glad to find them, but perturbed that they had gone missing to begin with. "Thought I told everybody to stick with the group."

"I left my brother's book back on the train, and Ginny came with me to help find it," Genevieve explained to Hagrid, swallowing her fear.

"Well, just as long as you two are alright." Hagrid couldn't stay mad at these two for disobeying him. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he had a soft spot for first years. "Let's head on, you two! The boats are waiting for us!" They both followed Hagrid to the lakeside, both having to get into a boat with him, since none of the other boats had any room left. As the boats drifted across the lake and got closer and closer toward the castle, Genevieve glanced over at Ginny. "So do you think you'll get sorted into Gryffindor?"

"I might," Ginny explained. "But I don't think it is for certain. After all, look at your two brothers, for example."

"I hope we get sorted into the same house," Genevieve stated openly, looking down at her brother's book that she was still clutching in her hands. She wasn't expecting a response.

"Me too," Ginny said with a smile.

"Do you really?" Genevieve asked, rather excited. She didn't care where she got sorted. As long as she could get sorted with Ginny, then her stay at Hogwarts would be perfect. She marveled at what her mother had said earlier in the afternoon, about not knowing that she would meet her very best friend at Hogwarts. Well, unlike her mother, Genevieve wasn't planning on letting Ginny go, not if she could help it. She couldn't wait to write home. She couldn't wait to tell her mother that she had made a friend today.

Once they got out of the boats, Hagrid led them into the castle, which Genevieve thought was very beautiful at night. They were lead up a trail of stairs, and had been told to wait. The Games Keeper sneaked away from the first years, and only moments later Professor McGonagall greeted the students at the front of the line. She was a frail looking witch, dressed in green and bronze dress robes, wearing a tight bun that pulled all of her silvery brown hair to the back of her head. She adjusted her square spectacles and cleared her throat, "Welcome to Hogwarts. In just a few moments you will be passing through these doors to greet your fellow students. But before you take your seats you must get sorted into your houses. There are four houses to be sorted into. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be your family. Achievements will be awarded house points, any tomfoolery will result in house points being taken away, followed by disciplinary action. Now then, follow me please," McGonagall waved her hand gently to the first years.

Genevieve and Ginny both followed McGonagall, along with the other first years into what was known at the Great Hall. Inside there were four long tables that stretched all the way across the room. On the far side of the Great Hall there was the teacher's table, which was placed in front of some beautiful stained glass windows that stretched all the way to the top of what seemed like an endless ceiling. McGonagall held up her hand and stopped the children a few feet away from her, next to her stood a stool, and on top of the stool was a hat.

McGonagall pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from under her sleeve and cleared her throat again, "Now when I call your name, you will sit on the stool, I shall place the sorting hat upon your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses."

Genevieve made a grab for Ginny's hand, her whole body shaking nervously. As it turned out, Ginny was shaking too, clutching Genevieve's hand like her last resort for living.

"Creevey, Collin!" McGongall called.

"Oh wow, that's me!" Collin clutched his camera and scurried up to the stool, even he was looking a little nervous. He climbed onto the stool, being completely still as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

The hat paused for a moment, before his flap opened and roared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Collin looked as pleased as punch and ran to the house that was clapping for him. He shook a few hands before sitting down.

"Weasley, Ginerva!"

Ginny turned to look at Genevieve and gave her a hopeful smile. "Good luck."

"You too," Genevieve gave Ginny's hand a quick squeeze before letting go, watching as she climbed up to the stool. As the sorting hat was placed on her head the head guffawed, "Another Weasley! _Oh yes_, I know _exactly _what to do with you... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table was beside itself with excitement. Genevieve could easily point out Ginny's brothers as they all patted her on the back and smiled down at her proudly.

"Flick, Genevieve!"

Genevieve couldn't really move at first, not when her name was first called. It took another first year behind her to give her the literal shove that she needed to make it up to the stool. She climbed on top of the stool, and closed her eyes tightly as the sorting hat was planted on her head. She opened her eyes, seeing Berlioz give an encouraging wave over at the Slytherin table. She glanced across the room over towards the Gryffindor table where she saw Canopus smile at her. She was fine. She would be fine. At the sight of both of her brothers Genevieve's tensed shoulders relaxed.

The sorting hat didn't say any thing, he only hummed in silence, as though he had a very difficult decision to make. The humming stopped a few moments later when he shrieked, "RAVENCLAW."

Her mind was whirling as her head swiveled back and forth in wonder. Was that the house Ginny had been sorted into?! The table clapping was not the same table Ginny was sitting at. She got down from the stool, McGonagall snatching the sorting hat off her head. She trotted to the Ravenclaw table, a few older students clapping her shoulder, some shaking her hand. A boy with lots of freckles on his face and the girl with the radish earrings moved along the bench to give her a place to sit. Genevieve plopped herself down next to Looney and didn't say anything, seeming too distraught to say much of anything at all. She looked over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table and gave a small smile to Ginny, which the red head returned.

It was after the introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and after the feast that the Head Master wished everybody a good night and sent everybody off to bed. Genevieve was following her Prefects orders, and was trying to pay some attention, but was caught by surprise when she saw Ginny and some other Gryffindor's make their way toward Gryffindor Tower. "Ginny!" Genevieve waved to try and get Ginny's attention, she was successful.

The two ran at each other, both jumping excitedly but not knowing quite what to say.

That was when Genevieve spoke first. "Gryffindor's a nice house. My big brother Canopus is in it. He's really nice and stuff... so if you have any problems... I mean... I know you got brothers in this house too, but if you wanted, he would be there for you."

"Ravenclaw seems like a nice house too. Never saw a more colorful batch of people." Ginny peered over Genevieve's shoulder and smiled.

"We can totally still be friends," Genevieve confirmed, relaxing when Ginny nodded her head furiously, "Oh, absolutely. We totally can."

"Well, you can _totally_ be off to bed then. That is if you two are done being incoherent, bubbly teenyboppers." a tall man spoke fervently, looking down at the two girls through his hook nose, strands of black hair dangling in his line of sight. Genevieve didn't know _how _she knew. But she had a feeling that this was Berlioz's potions professor. She quickly concealed the book in her robes, looking up at the man in surprise, or in Ginny's case, fright.

"Did I stutter? I didn't know Weasley's were so hard of hearing."

Ginny flinched at the insult and waved briefly to Genevieve, "Bye Genna." Before she turned around and left with the rest of her house.

"Flick, is it?" the potions professor asked, looking down at her with a harsh gaze.

"Yes, Sir."

"Hopefully you have a yearning for potions like Berlioz. Although, I can't necessarily complain about Canopus, he isn't the most inept student I've ever had."

"I'll try my best, Sir," Genevieve uttered in a squeak. She was hoping to not be so pathetic sounding, the potions professor's hard glare made her feel like she were shriveling up.

"Alright, off with you," he took her head in his palm and moved her aside so he could brush past her. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Flick!" A Ravenclaw Prefect called, waving her hand insistently. Genevieve followed the Prefect to Ravenclaw Tower, to turn in for the night.

**Author's Note: Second chapter is up earlier than expected! (: Hope you all enjoy it! Read and review please! I would like to know what people think so far! Every comment helps a ton!**


End file.
